Thank You For Loving Me
by Combinations
Summary: *song fic* Gohan and Chi-Chi are gone and Goten is ill. How will Goku deal with losing another loved one?
1. Thank You For Loving Me

A/N: Hi! I am feeling much better and am working on the next chapter of MGAG and it should be out soon. But I took a break to write this.

This story is kinda sad and a little bit angsty. It also sorta shows what kind of feelings I was feeling when I wrote this. I got this idea for a story during my depression, so that's why most of the feelings express the way I feel and felt. Please read and review!

Also, it gets kind of religious near the end. That's because I deeply believe in God. I don't care what you think. I truly and deeply believe in him.

This is the un-Japanese version of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z nor the song, 'Thank You For Loving Me'. The song is by Bon Jovi.

****

Thank You for Loving Me

__

It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Goku bit the tip of his thumb as he sat outside Goten's room. He was having a hard time digesting the fact that his 8-year-old boy may die.

__

'No. It can't be. I've already lost two people I love to this disease and I won't lose another one!'

"Goku?" Bulma asked gently, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Goku, your son wants to see you."

Goku didn't say anything as he stood up and walked over to Goten's door.

"He's not going to leave you, Goku. You know that right?" She asked him.

Goku looked at her with sad eyes, his hand on the doorknob.

"He doesn't want to cause you any more pain. He has, after all, lost the same two people as you." Bulma whispered to him before turning to comfort Trunks.

Goku nodded slightly. He knew what she meant. Almost three months. It had already been almost three months since Chi-Chi and Gohan had gone ill from a strange disease with no name nor cure. And, now, Goten had it too.

__

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku opened the door quietly, closing it after he stepped into the small boy's room just as quietly.

Goku looked over at Goten and saw that his pale face was covered in beads of sweat and looking at the ceiling.

Goku walked over and placed a gentle hand on Goten's forehead. Goten closed his coal black eyes which held the pain he was going through.

"Daddy?" Goten asked in a hushed whisper, the loudest he could talk.

"Yes, it's me, Goten." Goku answered quietly.

A small smile formed on Goten's lips as his eyes reopened.

"I wanted to see you, Daddy." Goten told him as he turned his head slightly so he could see Goku.

Goku squeezed Goten's hand tight as he kneeled next to the bed. This scene felt so familiar. He had kneeled at Chi-Chi's and Gohan's bedside as their lives slowly left them. Goku had promised to save them, but hadn't been able too. And, now, he couldn't save Goten either.

"I wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me? For what?" Goku asked confused. Goten had no right to be thanking him. Not after he had let his older brother and mother die.

"For everything. For saving the world and for protecting us. And I wanted to thank you for-" Goten started, only being interrupted by coughs. The sudden action caused Goten's breathing to quicken as he gasped for air.

"Goten? Are you okay?" Goku asked softly, moving his wet bangs from his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy."

"So what were you going to thank me for?" Goku asked, smiling gently.

Goten smiled a small smile back.

"I wanted to thank you for loving me."

__

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

"For... loving you...?" Goku asked. Goten gave a small nod. "But, Goten. You shouldn't be thanking me for anything. I missed seven years of your life and now I might-" Goku stopped himself as he narrowed his eyes and quickly turned his head away so his son couldn't see the tears welling up in them.

"But you came back. And you loved me." Goten whispered.

Goku let out the breath that he had been holding in as he turned his wet eyes back to his son.

"Goten..."

"You didn't have to, but you did. That's all that matters to me. That's all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to love me." Goten told him as tears fell from his eyes and ran down his face. "I don't want to leave you, Daddy. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Goten, listen!" Goku explained to him as he put his hand on Gotens cheek and squeezed his hand tighter. "I am not going to let you die, you hear me! You'll stay here and I'll make up all of the time I was gone! I'll-"

"Daddy, if I die," Goten asked, smiling slightly as he looked into his father's eyes, "please don't blame yourself." Goku's eyes widened. "I just want you to continue to love me and Mommy and Big Brother. I don't want you to blame yourself because then... Because then you might.... You might... for-" Goten's eyes closed as his head dropped more into Goku's hand.

"G-Goten?!" Goku asked frantically, checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. He was. He must have talked too much and gotten exhausted. Goku sighed heavily.

He removed his hand from Goten's wet cheek, placing him softly on the pillow and pulling the covers up to his chin. Goku watched as the covers moved up and down from Goten's uneven breathing.

He laid his hand upon Goten's head once more ran his hand through his sons midnight black hair. The same hair as his. The same hair that went everywhere and seemed too big to fit on the young half Saiya-jin's head.

__

"I wanted to thank you for loving me."

Those words. They may have been spoken quietly but the had a message that rang like a bell. His son wanted to thank him even though even Goku himself had done nothing he should have been thank for by him.

__

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku quietly walked into his room after everyone had left. Goten slept quietly in the room across the hall, his breathing still uneven.

Goku walked over to his bed. There, he fell to his knees and folded his hands as he closed his eyes.

"God, please help him! You have to save him! Please! Don't let him die, not now! I love him so much! I don't think that I could bear losing another loved one! You have to help me save him!" Goku prayed, pressing his thumbs to his forehead as tears flew from his closed eyes and down his face. "Please don't take him away from me! His life is in your hands and I ask you, if you must take someone, take me, but please let him live! He's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to die! He told me he was thankful that I loved him. I don't want him to think that I don't love him because I let him die. I've already lost Chi-Chi and Gohan, and I don't want to lose him too! I love him so much and I know you know how much! _Please_ save him!"

Goku unfolded his hands. He buried his face in his hands, as he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, something gentle and warm was placed on his shoulder. A hand.

Goku turned his wet, red face to look behind him. His eyes widened.

Angels. But not ordinary angels. These angels were... familiar.

__

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

"Chi-Chi...? Gohan...?" Goku asked unbelievingly.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi smiled sincerely.

"Father..." Gohan smiled happily.

"What are you-"

"God heard you, Goku. He wants you to know He knows how much you love Goten." Chi-Chi told him.

"And He wants to let you know that He _will_ help you, Father." Gohan explained to him.

"You're... you're-"

"Angels?" Chi-Chi and Gohan asked in unison. They both laughed lightly.

"God said you needed some comfort so He sent us." Chi-Chi laughed.

"You said He's going to help me. Is He going to save Goten?" Goku asked.

They looked at each other.

"We aren't a loud to tell you that." Gohan told him.

Goku looked down, disappointed.

"Do not worry, Goku." Chi-Chi whispered, wrapping an arm around Goku's shoulders.

"Yeah, Father. It's not like you." Gohan said, sitting down next to Goku on the bed.

Goku closed his eyes and the warmth of his passed family members.

"We have to go now. Just believe, Goku. Just believe." Chi-Chi whispered, starting to disappear.

"We'll see you later." Gohan told him, smiling as he too disappeared.

"N-no! Don't go!" Goku shouted as he tried to grab a hold of them, but the disappeared. "Please! Come back!" He cried.

He buried his face in his hands again as he continued to cry.

"Daddy?"

__

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Goku released his face from his hands and looked to his doorway.

There, dressed in his long sleeved nightshirt and long pajama pants, was Goten. His face was the normal color and his face was no longer covered in sweat. He looked at Goku with concerned eyes.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Did I do something to make you sad?" Goten asked quietly.

"G-Goten? You're-you're.... You're okay!" Goku said.

As more tears ran down his face, he ran to his youngest son and hugged him tight.

"You're all right! I can't believe it! You're all better!" Goku cried to Goten.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Goten asked again.

Goku released him from his hug and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not sad, Goten. I'm just so happy." He told him, hugging him again. "So happy."

"Daddy? Did you see the angels too? Mommy and Big Brother? They told me that you and God wanted me to get better and that you loved me."

Goku let him go again and looked his son in the eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy." Goten whispered. "You saved me, Daddy. I love you."

__

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku looked at him.

Chi-Chi and Gohan had spoken to him too.

Goku smiled softly.

He squeezed Goten's shoulders.

"Goten. I love you so much. And I promise that I'll protect you and save you from danger. I love you so much too, Goten. And thank you."

Goten looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For helping me understand. For showing me happiness and for making me proud. And thank you for loving me."

Goten's eyes widened.

"You didn't have to, but you did. That's all that matters to me. That's all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to love me." Goku told him.

Goten's eyes began to water.

"Daddy. Daddy!" Goten cried as he jumped into Goku's arms and buried his face in his father's chest. Goku hugged Goten back.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my son."

And together, father and son cried.

__

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

A/N: Sad and happy isn't it?


	2. Thank You For Loving Me: version 2

A/N: Hi! I am feeling much better and am working on the next chapter of MGAG and it should be out soon. But I took a break to write this.

This story is kinda sad and a little bit angsty. It also sorta shows what kind of feelings I was feeling when I wrote this. I got this idea for a story during my depression, so that's why most of the feelings express the way I feel and felt. Please read and review!

Also, it gets kind of religious near the end. That's because I deeply believe in God. I don't care what you think. I truly and deeply believe in him.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z nor the song, 'Thank You For Loving Me'. The song is by Bon Jovi.

****

Thank You for Loving Me

__

It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Goku bit the tip of his thumb as he sat outside Goten's room. He was having a hard time digesting the fact that his 8-year-old boy may die.

__

'No. It can't be. I've already lost two people I love to this disease and I won't lose another one!'

"Son-kun?" Bulma asked gently, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Goku, your son wants to see you."

Goku didn't say anything as he stood up and walked over to Goten's door.

"He's not going to leave you, Son-kun. You know that right?" She asked him.

Goku looked at her with sad eyes, his hand on the doorknob.

"He doesn't want to cause you any more pain. He has, after all, lost the same two people as you." Bulma whispered to him before turning to comfort Trunks.

Goku nodded slightly. He knew what she meant. Almost three months. It had already been almost three months since Chi-Chi and Gohan had gone ill from a strange disease with no name nor cure. And, now, Goten had it too.

__

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku opened the door quietly, closing it after he stepped into the small boy's room just as quietly.

Goku looked over at Goten and saw that his pale face was covered in beads of sweat and looking at the ceiling.

Goku walked over and placed a gentle hand on Goten's forehead. Goten closed his coal black eyes which held the pain he was going through.

"'Tousan?" Goten asked in a hushed whisper, the loudest he could talk.

"Hai, it's me, Goten." Goku answered quietly.

A small smile formed on Goten's lips as his eyes reopened.

"I wanted to see you, 'Tousan." Goten told him as he turned his head slightly so he could see Goku.

Goku squeezed Goten's hand tight as he kneeled next to the bed. This scene felt so familiar. He had kneeled at Chi-Chi's and Gohan's bedside as their lives slowly left them. Goku had promised to save them, but hadn't been able too. And, now, he couldn't save Goten either.

"I wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me? For what?" Goku asked confused. Goten had no right to be thanking him. Not after he had let his Oniisan and Okaasan die.

"For everything. For saving the world and for protecting us. And I wanted to thank you for-" Goten started, only being interrupted by coughs. The sudden action caused Goten's breathing to quicken as he gasped for air.

"Goten? Are you okay?" Goku asked softly, moving his wet bangs from his eyes.

"Hai, 'Tousan."

"So what were you going to thank me for?" Goku asked, smiling gently.

Goten smiled a small smile back.

"I wanted to thank you for loving me."

__

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

"For... loving you...?" Goku asked. Goten gave a small nod. "But, Goten. You shouldn't be thanking me for anything. I missed seven years of your life and now I might-" Goku stopped himself as he narrowed his eyes and quickly turned his head away so his son couldn't see the tears welling up in them.

"But you came back. And you loved me." Goten whispered.

Goku let out the breath that he had been holding in as he turned his wet eyes back to his son.

"Goten..."

"You didn't have to, but you did. That's all that matters to me. That's all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to love me." Goten told him as tears fell from his eyes and ran down his face. "I don't want to leave you 'Tousan. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Goten, listen!" Goku explained to him as he put his hand on Gotens cheek and squeezed his hand tighter. "I am not going to let you die, you hear me! You'll stay here and I'll make up all of the time I was gone! I'll-"

"'Tousan. If I die," Goten asked, smiling slightly as he looked into his father's eyes, "please don't blame yourself." Goku's eyes widened. "I just want you to continue to love me and 'Kaasan and Oniisan. I don't want you to blame yourself because then... Because then you might.... You might... for-" Goten's eyes closed as his head dropped more into Goku's hand.

"G-Goten?!" Goku asked frantically, checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. He was. He must have talked too much and gotten exhausted. Goku sighed heavily.

He removed his hand from Goten's wet cheek, placing him softly on the pillow and pulling the covers up to his chin. Goku watched as the covers moved up and down from Goten's uneven breathing.

He laid his hand upon Goten's head once more ran his hand through his sons midnight black hair. The same hair as his. The same hair that went everywhere and seemed too big to fit on the young demi Saiya-jin's head.

__

"I wanted to thank you for loving me."

Those words. They may have been spoken quietly but the had a message that rang like a bell. His son wanted to thank him even though even Goku himself had done nothing he should have been thank for by him.

__

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku quietly walked into his room after everyone had left. Goten slept quietly in the room across the hall, his breathing still uneven.

Goku walked over to his bed. There, he fell to his knees and folded his hands as he closed his eyes.

"God, please help him! You have to save him! Please! Don't let him die, not now! I love him so much! I don't think that I could bear losing another loved one! You have to help me save him!" Goku prayed, pressing his thumbs to his forehead as tears flew from his closed eyes and down his face. "Please don't take him away from me! His life is in your hands and I ask you, if you must take someone, take me, but please let him live! He's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to die! He told me he was thankful that I loved him. I don't want him to think that I don't love him because I let him die. I've already lost Chi-Chi and Gohan, and I don't want to lose him too! I love him so much and I know you know how much! _Please_ save him!"

Goku unfolded his hands. He buried his face in his hands, as he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, something gentle and warm was placed on his shoulder. A hand.

Goku turned his wet, red face to look behind him. His eyes widened.

Angels. But not ordinary angels. These angels were... familiar.

__

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

"Chi-Chi...? Gohan...?" Goku asked unbelievingly.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi smiled sincerely.

"Otousan..." Gohan smiled happily.

"What are you-"

"God heard you, Goku. He wants you to know He knows how much you love Goten." Chi-Chi told him.

"And He wants to let you know that He _will_ help you, Otousan." Gohan explained to him.

"You're... you're-"

"Angels?" Chi-Chi and Gohan asked in unison. They both laughed lightly.

"God said you needed some comfort so He sent us." Chi-Chi laughed.

"You said He's going to help me. Is He going to save Goten?" Goku asked.

They looked at each other.

"We aren't a loud to tell you that." Gohan told him.

Goku looked down, disappointed.

"Do not worry, Goku." Chi-Chi whispered, wrapping an arm around Goku's shoulders.

"Yeah, Otousan. It's not like you." Gohan said, sitting down next to Goku on the bed.

Goku closed his eyes and the warmth of his passed family members.

"We have to go now. Just believe, Goku. Just believe." Chi-Chi whispered, starting to disappear.

"We'll see you later." Gohan told him, smiling as he too disappeared.

"N-no! Don't go!" Goku shouted as he tried to grab a hold of them, but the disappeared. "Please! Come back!" He cried.

He buried his face in his hands again as he continued to cry.

"'Tousan?"

__

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Goku released his face from his hands and looked to his doorway.

There, dressed in his long sleeved nightshirt and long pajama pants, was Goten. His face was the normal color and his face was no longer covered in sweat. He looked at Goku with concerned eyes.

"'Tousan, why are you crying? Did I do something to make you sad?" Goten asked quietly.

"G-Goten? You're-you're.... You're okay!" Goku said.

As more tears ran down his face, he ran to his youngest son and hugged him tight.

"You're all right! I can't believe it! You're all better!" Goku cried to Goten.

"'Tousan? Why are you crying?" Goten asked again.

Goku released him from his hug and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not sad, Goten. I'm just so happy." He told him, hugging him again. "So happy."

"'Tousan? Did you see the angels too? 'Kaasan and Oniisan? They told me that you and God wanted me to get better and that you loved me."

Goku let him go again and looked his son in the eyes.

"I love you too, 'Tousan." Goten whispered. "You saved me, 'Tousan. I love you."

__

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Goku looked at him.

Chi-Chi and Gohan had spoken to him too.

Goku smiled softly.

He squeezed Goten's shoulders.

"Goten. I love you so much. And I promise that I'll protect you and save you from danger. I love you so much too, Goten. And thank you."

Goten looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For helping me understand. For showing me happiness and for making me proud. And thank you for loving me."

Goten's eyes widened.

"You didn't have to, but you did. That's all that matters to me. That's all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to love me." Goku told him.

Goten's eyes began to water.

"'Tousan. 'Tousan!" Goten cried as he jumped into Goku's arms and buried his face in his father's chest. Goku hugged Goten back.

"I love you, 'Tousan."

"I love you too, my son."

And together, father and son cried.

__

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

A/N: Sad and happy isn't it?


End file.
